The present invention relates to various systems for snowmobiles, particularly an engine cooling system.
This application incorporates the subject matter of Applicants Ser. No. 61/104,436 filed on Oct. 10, 2008 herein.
Performance characteristics of snowmobiles depend on a variety of systems and components, including the engine cooling system. Typically, a snowmobile includes a radiator towards a front of the vehicle to receive air flow there across as in many vehicles. It is also known to have cooling systems located as a part of the tunnel, see our U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,681,724; 7,353,898 and 7,533,749, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. The system requirements for cooling increase as engine sizes and horsepower output increases. U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,944 shows a rear molded member extending from the snowmobile tunnel, and a rear heat exchanger mounted within rear molded member.